Jenessme
by twilightaddictant123
Summary: So Renessme has a cute little crush on Jacob, but she has no idea how much Jacob cares about her. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Renessme's P.O.V:

Great. It's Sunday already. Why do they even have Sundays? Nobody ever gets anything done on them. They're just an excuse not to do stuff on Saturdays. Like "Geography homework? Eh, I'll just do it on Sunday." And then when Sunday finally comes, everyone just sits around waiting to get the sudden urge to do it when obviously they never will.

"That's an interesting thought, Ness. You'll just have to remember that this Saturday, on your first school weekend." my dad said through the door.

Why he was standing outside my door all stalker like, I have no idea. It's not like he can intrude on my thoughts any easier from right outside my door than in the living room, anyway. Probably just trying to make it easier on my -oh- so- weak baby ears. Newsflash: I'm 16. I've been alive for 7 years, but I have the same brain and body as any other 16 year old girl, so he should start thinking of me as one. Well, except for the whole "half vampire" thing.

Also, I am so NOT going to school tomorrow!

"Yes, you are." Dad sighed. He was in the kitchen now, though. Huh. Maybe he listened to me.

"You forgot the "not", silly! I think you meant 'Yes, you are NOT going to school tomorrow.'"

"And, while you were drawing that very unwise conclusion about a subject that has already been closed, did you happen to check the clock?" he responded. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

Oh crap! I over slept to 10:35! Jacob was coming to pick me up at 11:00! Why didn't anyone wake me up? Oh yeah. Everyone was on a hunting trip in the Rockies, except for Dad and me. It probably isn't a coincidence my alarm clock didn't go of, then, was it, _Edward_?

"Please don't blame me for your technical inabilities, Renessme. And you will be respectful, or you won't be seeing Jacob at all today."

I couldn't help but noticing the way he said "Jacob". I mean, come _on_! What is he, a swear word or something? And was he bluffing about not seeing Jacob? I've seen him every day since I was born. Heck, even before I was born I _heard _him talking to Mom, Dad, Grandpa Carlisle, Auntie Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper. I tried not to think about that, though. Being called "nothing" by the one you loved wasn't necessarily the best experience of my life. I pushed the thought out of my mind. If Dad knew how much it bothered me, he would tell Jacob for sure. And that would hurt Jacob, which would hurt me.

With a huff, I grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. Having super human speed definitely helped in a time crisis like this. Still, I was pretty angry with my dad. Just because he doesn't like Jacob doesn't mean that I can't love him. And he knows that it won't prevent me from seeing him.

By now I was fingering through my extremely unnecessarily oversized closet, trying to decide what would be good for an amusement park. As if magic, my iPhone rang Auntie Alice's ringtone, "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry.

"Help me!" I answered eagerly. I heard Uncle Jasper laughing in the background. This was shortly followed by his grunt as Aunt Alice probably smacked him.

"Wear your flowered blouse with your red sweater and ripped jean shorts. For accessories wear your black glass beaded necklace and bracelet. And seeing as you're going to argue your stubborn little butt of about wearing mustard pumps to an amusement park, I suppose I'll allow your black keds instead." she said with a strained voice at the end.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I rushed out. Quickly I found the clothes she was talking about and put them on. Next I had to curl my hair. That part you couldn't really rush. My hair was pretty curly to begin with, so I just had to make the curls more defined. I didn't really need make up, but I still touched up with it a little bit just to make sure my half-vampire looks didn't suddenly decide to fail me.

After I was done I faced another fashion dilemma: Alice hadn't said anything about bags. Just to make her happy, I picked my mustard colored purse. A glance at the clock told me that I had 5 minutes until Jacob was here. I quickly tossed my cell phone, wallet, gum, breath mints, and water bottle into my bag. Then I ran downstairs to inhale a banana, since I obviously didn't have time for a deer. After that I sprinted into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I only got a glance in the mirror to double check my appearance before the doorbell rang. Time to go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Nessie!" said the beyond gorgeous face that is Jacob in his deep, husky voice.

As always, I got lost looking at him. Everything around me just disappears except for him. Moments like these remind me of a cell phone on a charger. My heart was making up for being away from him. It drives me insane not to be with him. Every moment we're apart is exaggerated. The seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, and so on. I had to remind myself to stop being an awkward freak and to say something.

"Hey, Jacky!" I said. Was my voice overly enthusiastic?

"Hello, Jacob." my dad said.

_Dad! What are you doing!? Please, please go somewhere else! _ I tried to exaggerate my thoughts to make sure he got the message nice and clear. That earned me a hard, cold glare.

"Hey, Edward!" Jacob said.

"So, you're taking her to the Up and Down Amusement park?" he asked innocently.

"Yep. Should be fun." Jacob responded.

"Sounds like it. Try not to puke like when you were little, Renessme." Dad teased.

"Dad! I was three!" Was he trying to ruin my life?

"And what is that in human years? Seven? Un-be-lievable." Jacob said in mock disgust. My dad shook his head, feigning disappointment. I rolled my eyes, but felt a smile creeping onto my face.

"Whatever. You ready?" I asked.

"Yep. How 'bout you?" he said.

"Yep. Totally."

"Have fun!" my dad said with a smile. He tried to mumble too low for my ears to intercept, but I still heard him say "And no funny business. She doesn't have to know yet." Jacob briefly looked at him with an expression of hate and hurt. What was THAT all about?

"Okay. Well, bye, Edward!" Jacob said with an over the top voice. I could tell he was really upset.

"Bye, kids!" dad smiled. Kids? Well that was kind of insulting. There were defiantly hidden messages going on here.

"Uh… Bye, Dad." I said. My voice must have clearly stated my confusion, because Dad suddenly looked at me with piercing eyes. Was he invading my mind? Flowers! Bumble bees! Television! Brick walls! Computers! I tried to concentrate on lots of different random things.

"Let's go!" I dictated in between thoughts. I grabbed his arm and used it like a leash, pulling it out the door with me.

"All right, then!" Jacob chuckled, following me.

Lip gloss! Blush! Mascara! Eye shadow! Foundation! Albert Einstein! Sir Isaac Newton! Jacob's Rabbit! Door! Seatbelt!

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Faster! Faster! Speed, I don't care!" I said. Actually, this was kind of fun. Very "on the run from the cops" like.

"Do you think he can still hear my thoughts?" I asked after about 6 or 7 miles. I had never thought to ask Dad what his mind-reading range was. By now I had run out of nouns and had moved on to random noises.

"Uh… Probably, I don't know. What's going on?" he pleaded. I looked at him. Wow, this was really driving him insane.

"Few. Sorry. Dad was hacking my brain." I explained. "So. What was all that about?" Jacob's face immediately went as pale as a face so tan could possibly go, and his shoulders tensed up.

"What are you talking about?" he said a little bit too innocently for my belief. I was going to have to do this the hard way. Without any further explanation, I reached over and touched his shoulder and replayed the scene. After that was over, I let my confusion, frustration, and hurt rage through my hand. Why was he keeping secrets from me? I removed my hand from his shoulder. Jacob sighed sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Renessme. I can't tell you." he struggled out. "You know that I want to tell you. Really badly. But I just can't. It's not my choice. I'm so, so sorry."

What does he mean it isn't his choice to tell me? He's a free person and he can tell me whatever he wants!

"Yes, you can tell me. In fact, I insist you do. Right now. Why is it so important that you can't tell me? I tell you everything! I always have!" I cried. "But apparently, that status isn't shared." Jacob was shaking furiously. "Jacob! Settle down!"

"We're here." Jacob whispered so quietly it was barely audible. The second the car stopped, he dived outside. I huffed and followed him. This was so unfair! I've always told him everything! That's the way it's supposed to be with best friends. But now he's keeping secrets with my dad! Of all people, my _dad_! We were approaching the ticket booth, and neither of us had said another word.

"I-I thought we were best friends forever. But maybe this is a one-way friendship." The tears were near spilling over my eye lids, so I darted towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm on my third chapter and I've gotten exactly zero reviews. Seriously. None. Just hit the little review button and tell me what you think! It's really that simple! I would even appreciate it if you submit a review saying that you READ it! Just please, please reveiw it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was really crowded, so I couldn't get to the bathroom before my emotions took over. The little eye makeup that I was wearing streamed down my face. It wasn't as much the fact that he was keeping secrets behind my back as much as the fact that they were about me.

"Renessme! Nessie! Wait up!" I heard him call from somewhere behind me.

Why was he following me? Didn't he understand that I wanted to be alone right now? I didn't want him to see me like this! I pushed my way through the crowd even more aggressively than before, earning me a few harsh "Excuse me!"s, some swear words and a few "Oh honey" s from women who were sympathetic and saw my tears.

Jacob wasn't much faster than me when he wasn't in wolf form, and I had a head start, so I beat him to the bathroom with just enough time to lock the door. I leaned against the door and let myself slide onto the floor.

"Nessie!" Jacob pounded on the door. "Open up!"

"Go away!" I responded, pounding right back at him.

"No. Now open the door before I lose control and phase in front of all these people."

"You wouldn't." I whispered. But I could hear his violent shuddering.

"Want to bet? Because I sure don't want to." he growled. I flinched. In all my life, Jacob had never once growled at me. "I don't have a say in the matter. Now open. This. Door." Jacob snarled.

The second I flipped the switch, Jacob shoved the door open with what I guessed was at least two thirds of his power. Unfortunately, my thought process hadn't gone far enough for me to have thought to move _away_ from the door, and all that muscular force went straight into my head.

"Ouch." I whimpered. The second Jacob laid eyes on me he rushed over to scoop me up into his arms. I must have looked pretty pitiful lying there.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Renessme." he whispered into my ear. "I can't bear hurting you."

"So you'll tell me?" I begged. Carefully I pulled away to face him. Jacob stared deep into my eyes like he might actually be considering it. Well that was good. I had been prepared to take no for an answer, but hey! That works too!

"You know your dad would kill me." He said at last. I just kept staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Nessie. You know I'm not giving in." The look in his eyes told me differently. I was right on track.

"Ness….." I had him right where I wanted him. A few bats of the eyelashes should do the trick. Actually, the pained look in his eyes was torturing me right along with him. But after a while, I saw his contagious smile sneak its way onto his face. Soon I was smiling too. I wrapped my arms around him again.

"Thank you, Jacob. You _are_ the best friend I could ever hope for." I said into his jacket.

"You remember that." He chuckled. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

As we were walking, Jacob looked like he was consistently getting guilty. I swear, if he backs out on me…. No, Jake wouldn't do that. Not after everything.

We gave the ticket man our tickets, and got into a bright pink and yellow bucket. My favorite and lucky colors! It was meant to be. The bucket was small, in a good way. We could face each other on opposite sides and still be close. I wanted so badly to lean over and kiss his pink lips, to wrap my arms around him and hold him close, to breath in his woodsy scent…

"Nessie? Are you listening to me?" Jacob observed.

"Huh? Sorry." I apologized. Whoops. That wasn't cool.

"I was saying…. I-I don't think that I should tell you. You're parents-"

"You what!" I blurted. "You promised!"

"Actually, I technically never even _said_ that I would." he teased. But I was in no mood for his cute little humor.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe _you_." I seethed. "You're such an ass!" Good bye, good mood.

"Nessie! Renessme Carlie Cullen, you never, ever talk like that!" he scolded. I just stared at him. Who did he think he was, my father? And who was he to tell me what I was and wasn't ready to know about. Jacob and I had always been equals. Even when I was little and he used to babysit me; it had always been a brother/sister type relationship. What is up with him?

"Sorry, _daddy_." I responded. With tears in my eyes for the second time today I sprang out of the bucket and landed on the one below us. I moved with such grace, speed, balance, and silence that no one except for Jacob heard or saw me. I continued down the Ferris wheel in that manner until I got close enough to a nearby food stand. I bounded off the bucket I was on and onto the stand. Then I skipped from stand to stand until I ran out of stands.

Now I was going to have to make a much larger jump. The problem wasn't jumping far enough, it was remaining unseen. I took a few steps back for a running start, and bolted into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while since I added a chapter, but I've been busy with school and my amazing state winning dance team. Anyways, enjoy.;) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Air slapped me in my face. It felt like my entire body was being whipped at once. I was in control for about ¼ second, and then I lost all power I had over myself.

My head felt like it was being pushed backwards, and it took all my might to pull it against my shoulder. Then my head was being pushed into my neck, but it was better than before. I felt my back start to arch, and my legs soared above my head as I did a flip in the air. Somehow my thighs ended up against my head, pushing it further into my neck, and making me feel like a turtle. This all took place in about 2 seconds.

The next thing I knew there was a different type of pain; a crushing feeling, like I was chucked against a wall. There was awful snapping and crunching sound. I felt detached from the sound, but somehow I knew that my body was part of the snap/crunch combo.

_Jacob lifted me above his head, and set me down on his shoulders. He looked so tiny from way down there! It was so strange…. I'd always thought of him as my big fierce protector. _

_"Wow, Jakey, you look so small!" I laughed. He laughed, too, and craned his neck to look up at me._

"_Shut up! That's what you look like _all_ the time to me, Shorty!" he chuckled. The way his eyes light up when he flashes one of his perfect, white, toothy smiles is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _

_The ground flew towards my face as Jacob grabbed my ankles and dangled me head first in the air by my feet. _

"_Jacob!" I squealed. "Put me down!" Even I couldn't keep from giggling at this, though. _

_Jacob tossed me into the air, grabbing my waist and flipping me right side up before putting me back on the ground._

"_You jerk!" I scolded. I had to use the majority of my strength to shove his heavy muscles to the ground. He grabbed my hands and held them to him, though, taking me tumbling down with him. _

_We both cracked up. After I had my laughter under control, I looked down at him. I then realized that my hands were still on his chest, and he wasn't any more than five inches away. But I knew from the memory of when I was 13 or 14 and this _really_ happened that I wouldn't have the guts to kiss him. _

_I surprised myself by actually doing it this time around. I smiled as I looked deep into his eyes and pressing my lips against his. I felt his lips move across mine and into a smile. He sank a little lower as he switched from being propped up by his hands to being propped up by his elbows. His hands were too busy being placed on my waist to hold him up. _

"Nessie!" blasted Jacob's voice. "Nessie, can you hear me? Oh God! Oh God! I'm so sorry!" he cried. Why was the angel saying sorry?

That was when the pain hit me. My entire body ached thoroughly. Not to mention the places that especially hurt like hell: My spine, head, and arm. I groaned.

"Renessme! Can you hear me? I am so, _so_ sorry!" I opened my eyes to see Jacob leaning over me. He looked awful. I could tell he'd been crying, and his eye brows were pressed together in deep worry.

"Jacob? What happened? Why are you crying?" I mumbled. I looked around for more evidence of what was going on. We were in a green forest. The colors made my headache worse. I closed my eyes again.

"Nessie, stay with me." Jacob begged. I'd never seen him so shaken up before.

"Relax, I'm not dying." I whispered. "My head just hurts." I felt his warm hand slide behind my head. His breathing caught, and he carefully slid it back out.

"You're bleeding. " he disclosed. "Don't worry. Carlisle's on his way." Was that supposed to relieve me?

"You called Carlisle?" I accused. I defiantly didn't want Dad to find out about this.

"Nessie, you're hurt. Look at yourself!"

As I sat up and examined myself for the first time since the fall, I had some difficulties. My wrist was defiantly messed up. My back was sore from the fall, but it wasn't anything serious. All over my skin were scratches and bruises. Once I saw how beat up I was, everything started to hurt more.

"Ouch." I whimpered.

"Look Nessie…." Jacob pleaded in a whisper. "…..about everything. I still can't tell you, but you have to understand that the choice isn't up to me." What is he talking about? He can't tell me what? "

"I didn't want today to go the way that it did, at all. And I really, really didn't mean to become the disciplinary chief." He cracked a smile. "So can we just forget today ever happened?" It was impossible not to smile right along with him, but I had no idea what I was smiling about.

I racked my brain for the answer, but I couldn't remember anything that would explain what he was talking about. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember anything that would explain where the heck I was. I remembered the fall, and getting ready this morning, but everything in between was just dark fuzz, like on an old, really crappy T.V.

"Wait, back up. What are we talking about again?" I implored. This was so messed up. "And exactly how did I end up flying through the air?" What was left of Jacob's smile vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I** **feel kind of pathetic admitting that I only _just_ figured out how to get to my reveiws. Thanks the four people who actually reveiwed, and a special thanks to all of you who have alerts set on Jenessme! **

**This chapter's a really long one. ****All characters so far belong to Stephanie Meyers... Enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"You honestly don't remember?" he pressed.

"No. I remember everything until you picked me up, and then- Hey, don't you freak out! If you start freaking out, then I'm going to lose it, too." I responded to his panicked expression.

Just then, Carlisle, Dad, and Mom showed up with what looked like an entire hospital's worth of supplies. Aw, crap! Jacob said that Carlisle was coming, not Mom and Dad, too!

"Hey, guys! Mom, Dad, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to. Sorry I sort of interrupted your hunting trip." My mom wasted no time in greeting me with a hug. She was overly careful, though, like I was fragile enough to break if she wasn't gentle. Dad and Carlisle went right to work, cleaning and bandaging.

"Your parents were very concerned about you, Renessme. Does anything hurt in particular?" Carlisle interrogated.

"Ummmm, my wrist and my head." I answered. Might as well not even mention my back, since it was already feeling better. I was paying most of my attention to Jacob, who was still looking at me with that awful confused and horrified expression.

"I would start with her head, Carlisle." He insisted, never once leaving my eyes. My dad looked up at Jacob for a second, gaging the situation. As soon as that second was up, though, he rushed up to me, inspecting my head. His breathing caught just like Jacob's had. I felt a sudden rush of pain from the back of my head and couldn't keep from wincing as he touched it. I tried my best to send eye signals that said "Great. Nice going." to Jacob. He just rolled his eyes and peered up at Dad.

"Carlisle, you might want to come take a look at this." Dad suggested. Carlisle finished stitching a cut, and came to help.

"She can't remember anything." Jacob fussed. I didn't appreciate the acknowledgment, but I knew it was just Jacob making sure that I was okay.

"That might have been useful information." Dad remarked. "Anything else Carlisle should know, Nessie?"

"Nope." I responded quickly. I actually was a little bit dizzy, but that was to be expected after a fall like that, right?

"She's dizzy." My dad mumbled quietly to Carlisle. "Be honest." he pleaded.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Well, Nessie, I think it's pretty obvious that you have a concussion." Carlisle concluded. "There's no immediately serious injury, so after we get that hand fixed up, we can move you home." Home sounded good right now. I just wanted to go home and sleep for like, a week.

"Can I bring her home?" Jacob asked hopefully. I think we all know what the answer to that is going to be.

"I think you've done enough for one day, Jacob." My dad barked. Uh, that was a little unnecessary.

"Dad, this wasn't Jacob's fault." I maintained.

"I'll deal with you later," he promised. Ouch. I can't wait for that lecture.

Carlisle worked quickly, and soon I had a red cast on my right wrist. I started getting up, using only my good hand. Jacob rushed over to help me up. The special treatment was sweet, but a little bit annoying. I mean, I'm not _that_ crippled. Jacob surprised me by gathering me into a bear hug.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you know." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said. My dad cleared his throat, but Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"See you in a few." Jacob mumbled.

"Yep. See you then." I said, wishing deeply that I could have ridden with him. Jacob took off in what I guess was the direction of his car, jogging first but gradually working his way into a sprint. I sighed, and turned towards my family.

"Let's go." I demanded. I felt bad about acting rude with my mom and Carlisle, but I had no patience for my dad and the way he's been acting.

"Honey, let me carry you. Running will just hurt your head." Mom offered. I didn't want to slow her down, but she was right. Not only was I feeling dizzy, but my vision was blurred around the edges.

"Okay. Thanks." I agreed. She picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around her.

My mom ran with graceful and strong strides, and the scenery was extremely beautiful. But with my current condition, it all just made me sick. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against her shoulder. I wish I could have fallen asleep, but I had slept in that morning, and being half-vampire didn't require needing a lot of sleep. About six, seven minutes later we were home.

"Nessie!"

"Renessme!"

"Are you okay? Is she okay!"

"Nessie!"

All of this was coming from Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice who had apparently come home early, too. I opened my eyes, hopped down from Mom's arms, and turned my head to face them. They looked like they were worried to death.

"I'm fine." I answered. "Feeling extremely stupid, but I'm fine." It seemed so ridiculous that today out of all days I couldn't just keep my feet on the ground so that they could have a nice little hunting trip.

"She has a concussion and a broken wrist, plus she's pretty scraped up." Carlisle explained. "A fall like that would have killed a normal human." As he was saying this, I started feeling calm, and also a little bit more confident. I flashed Jasper a grateful smile and winked.

Rosalie and Alice each gave me a hug, and Emmett gave me half of one. Jasper kept his distance, and I was grateful of that. I could still smell my own blood, even though Carlisle cleaned my wounds well. This must be killing him.

"You should go lie down." Rosalie conveyed.

"That sounds like a good idea." I agreed. My head was pounding pretty badly.

"I'll bring you some pain killers." Carlisle offered.

"You read my mind. Thanks!" I said before going inside.

In the house, I stretched out on the couch and decided to watch some T.V., but the colors just gave me a migraine. So I went to my room and tried to read, but anything that took focus or concentration also gave me headaches. Yay. I threw the book down and tried just staring at the ceiling while listening to my iPod, but the music going straight into my ears gave me headaches, too. I ended up just lying on my bed looking for patterns on the ceiling when Jacob came.

"Ness?" he called.

"In here!" I hollered back. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, which was still knotted. Quickly I stole a glance in the mirror, revealing that my hair was a complete train wreck.

"Hey." Jacob said as he came in.

"Hola." I greeted him. I reached for my hair brush.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm bored out of my mind, but okay." I responded. Carlisle came in with my pain killers and a glass of water.

"Here you go. You'll want to take them twice a day."

"Thanks." I set my hairbrush down, popped one in my mouth and swallowed. Carlisle smiled and left. After he was gone, I turned back to Jacob.

"So, why were you apologizing before?" I interrogated him.

"What?"

"You heard me." I said playfully. He took his sweet time responding.

"Oh. Uh, y-you know." he finally spit out. "You wanted to go on the Big Booster, and I-I wanted to go on the Crazy Courageous." he lied. His words were exaggerated, and he used a lot of hand gestures, making me smile. He's too cute.

"Uh huh. Right! Of course! I remember now. You didn't just make that up _at all_." I teased. "Seriously, what happened?" I was dying of curiosity.

Jacob sighed. "You heard something you shouldn't have, and you got mad because I wouldn't explain it to you."

"Let me guess: I wanted to know where babies come from." He chuckled and playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked sincerely now.

"Not really, it takes to much mental energy to be mad at you. Also, you're apology was pretty heartfelt. The tears were a nice touch." I smiled.

"Shut up. I wasn't crying." He mumbled.

"Mm hmm. Sure." I joked. He smiled, which made me smile.

"You know that you're still not in control of your gift, right?" he asked after a few seconds.

"What makes you say that?" I wondered.

"When you were unconscious I checked your pulse, and I could see your dreams."

Oh crap.

"Oh. Ha ha!" I forced a laugh. "So how much did you see?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Uh, I was kind of curious, so…..all of it?" he said while he looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

OH CRAP!

"Oh." was all I could mutter.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliff hanger. Wa ha ha ha. Reveiw, please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,** **guys! Soooooooo sorry it's been FOREVER! I was expecting to get this chapter done, like, the same weekend I got the last one out. But then I read over what I had so far... and I hated it. So I had to start all over, and I felt like I had NO creativity in me. I didn't have much time to write, either, because I'm in like 3 million activities. ****Anyways, excuses excuses. It's out now, and I feel SO crappy for making you guys wait. **

**Happy V-Day, btw! Read away!;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Do you really think of me like that?" he whispered. He didn't sound angry, but he did sound… kind of amused, actually. It was hard to think straight with all the blood that was rushing into my head.

I literally wanted to be _anywhere_ but here. If I told him the truth, our friendship would be completely ruined. It would go from two best friends to the girlfriend wannabe and the guy who was nice enough to tolerate her. That thought hurt too much to think about. Lying would be completely pointless, since he already knew. So basically, no matter what I said, I was screwed. Then again, they made windows for a reason…

Once again, I had the head start. I leaped up off the bed, and bounded out the window. Once I was outside, I sprinted through the woods aimlessly. It was extremely dizzying, and all the painkillers in the world couldn't help me with the way I felt right now. It was like my head was resting on a drum and being pounded on over and over again by a mallet in a steady rhythm.

"Thump…..… Thump…... Thump…." The drum pounded. The whole entire world seemed to bob up and down with it. It was so loud that I didn't even here the footsteps coming up from behind me.

The next thing I knew there were muscular arms around me, spinning me to a halt and knocking me to the ground. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Uh, ow? Don't mind me. Just on the verge of vomiting, here." I complained.

"Damn it Nessie. Isn't this like, the third time I've chased after you today?" Jacob growled as he got up and brushed off his clothes. "Honestly, if you're going to get into a new trend, couldn't it be, like, feather extensions or something?"

"Hey, at least I'm giving you a workout." I pointed out jokingly.

"Ha, as if. I barely had to jog to catch up with your sprint."

"Oh please. You probably worked up a sweat."

"Sure, sure."

"Aw, is little Jakey pouting?"

"Only because you can't answer a simple question." Whoops.

"Do you really need an answer? Because it's kind of obvious."

"Not to me." Shoot, shoot, shoot!

"Oh please! You saw me dreaming about kissing you." I felt my cheeks flush bright red.

"So? It could've just been one of those messed up dreams where anything happens."

"Well, it wasn't." I mumbled quietly. It was a shame we weren't on the street, because I'm pretty sure my face could serve as a pretty good stop sign right now. Which is saying a lot, considering my cheeks were normally the color of ice?

"Okay." he grinned.

He took a step closer and then… (Gasp!) he kissed me. The entire world stopped around us, frozen in time from the second our lips met. When he pulled away, the smile was still on his face. I guess there was one on mine, now, too. In all my panic, I had completely forgotten about the possibility that the feelings I felt for him could be mutual.

"See, was that so hard?" he laughed, scooping me up into his arms.

"Hey, at least I was able to admit it at some point. You still have yet to confess that I'm faster than you." I wrapped my arms around him.

"That's probably because it's not true."

"Slow poke." I sang.

"Whatever. As soon as you recover we're racing."

"You're on."

Because I was on Carlisle's pain killers, being carried back wasn't at all as bad as it was the first time. Then again, I did have a little bit of a distraction from the pain….

"Crap. Dad's going to be pissed, isn't he?" I realized.

"Yep."

"And he's going to want to shred you to pieces, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Any feelings about that?"

"Yep."

"Jakey."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I've made Edward angry _many_ times in the past, and he's never managed to 'shred me into pieces'."

"Yet." I joked.

"Yet." He allowed.

"So, Mr. Fearless," I teased. "If you're not worried about what my dad thinks, then why won't you tell me your little secret?"

"Ness…." He started.

"I'm not arguing- at least, not for the time being." I added. "I'm just curious."

"Well…" he sighed. "I guess that your dad kind of has a good point of why I can't tell you. You have _no_ idea how much it kills me not to just tell you right here and right now."

"So say it." I suggested.

"It's not that easy." Jacob countered. "You'll find out soon enough, anyways."

"But how soon?" I interrogated lightly.

"Pretty soon."

"Pretty soon as in…" I pumped.

Jacob gave an over exaggerated sigh. "Just pretty soon, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry." I apologized.

Jacob set me down on the ground. We were about 300 yards from the house. "Ready to face the music?" he avowed.

"I guess." I dreaded. He surprised me by pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"What was that for?" I chuckled.

"Nothing in particular. You just seemed like you could use some cheering up." he answered. I laughed.

"Well, it worked." I praised before I kissed him back.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" bellowed a voice that was all too familiar.

_Way to ruin a moment, Dad._

He tore out of the trees and ripped me from Jacob's hold. With his hands gripping Jacob's shoulders, he pushed him to the ground. He let out an ear splitting roar. For half a second my hands flew to my ears. I charged over to them and tried with all my might to push Dad off of Jacob. He was too strong for me.

"Dad! Dad, get off of him!" I half-screamed.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU DIRTY, FILTHY DOG! I'LL DRAIN YOU'RE VAINS OF ALL THE BLOOD THEY CONTAIN AND THEN SPIT ON YOU'RE FACE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"DAD, STOP!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs. I couldn't contain my anger, and scraped his face with my sharp fingernails. That got must have finally got attention, because he looked up in shock and horror. Jacob took advantage of Dad's distraction by pushing him off and darting away from him.

Dad got up and stared at me with an expressionless face. He had four scratch marks on his cheek from my nails. Golden blood glistened inside of each of them. I felt terrible. How could I hurt my own father?

"Dad, I'm really sorr-"

He turned towards Jacob with a glare as if to say "Congratulations, you won," sarcastically. And then he turned to head back to the house. I watched him leave, sighed, and turned towards Jacob.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He came up and put his arms around my waist. "I'm more worried about you." He replied, and he was right. I felt like a piece of crap.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to sound convincing. "I just need to smooth things over with him. I'm sorry he attacked you."

"It's all good." he laughed.

"No it's not!" I exclaimed. "He was about to murder you! That was way, way, _way_ out of line. I can't believe him!"

"Ness, it's fine." He swept a piece of my hair behind my ear. I sighed.

"I should go talk to him." I glanced in the direction of the house.

"Go." he agreed, and kissed the top of my forehead. With one last smile, I left for home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Like it or not, please review. Love you guys! Happy V- Day! <strong>


End file.
